Reconciliation of my Blood
by eyes-of-the-fox
Summary: Kitana if face to face with her clone, Mileena. As she is prepared to killed the tainted reflection of herself, she realizes maybe their is more to the woman than old hatred.


_** Author's Note: This is a drabble that has been sitting idle on my computer for awhile now. I wanted to explore these characters in a moment of comprehension, for Kitana to better understand Mileena's perspective in their intertwined fates. I hope the readers shall enjoy.**_

"Well, dear sister, it seems we shall share this same dance once again," Mileena taunted, pulling down her magenta mask to reveal rows of gruesome teeth.

"As I have said before, we are not related. You are a perversion of nature. My blood created you, but we are not sisters," Kitana replied, twirling her bladed fans with sass.

"What a cruel thing to say to your own _sister_," taunted Mileena once more.

"Allow me to relieve you of your misery," Kitana offered through gritted teeth. With those words, she lunged towards the other woman in a blur of cobalt blue and razor-sharp steel.

Mileena managed to dodge the full force of the attack, only receiving a small scratch on her forearm. "Do I truly disgrace you so much that you would end my life?"

"The life of an abomination like yourself is worth little. I will feel **nothing** as I end it."

Mileena now stood still, her sai's braced for the kill but her body remaining still. Tears threatened to fall from her amber-colored eyes, only moments away from pouring over. "My sister the assassin. Unfeeling as ever," she taunted, though her voice shook at the end of every word.

"How many times must I remind you that we are _not_ sisters?" Kitana seethed.

"Do you truly think I do not already _know_ this?" Mileena screamed, the tears flowing forth freely. "I know what a disgrace I am to you - to your entire being - but I never meant to be."

Kitana knew that Mileena isn't always the most mentally stable person, thus she expected this was a distraction. Bracing her fans, she prepared for a surprise attack. Yet, Mileena made no move to harm her. No, instead she remained with her head hidden from her sister to hide the sadness streaming down her cheeks.

"I never once _wanted_ to be made. It's not as though I _asked_ for this! If it were my choice, I wouldn't have been created at all to release you of your burden," yelled Mileena, turning to face her sister again. Peeling her mask away, she again flashed her fierce teeth.

Ashamed of her meltdown, she turned away from her sister and fell to her knees. Her swords fell uselessly beside her. If her opponent chose to kill her, then so be it - she scarcely could bring herself to care in this moment.

Instead, Kitana looked sympathetically at her clone for the first time ever. Killing her now would be cowardly, but another thought stopped her.

She remembered a moment in her life when she prepared to die in order to restore her honor, but a kind man reminded her of a goodness worth living for. A part of her will always love him for that. Perhaps even this "abomination" deserved to know something of this life other than fighting for honor and bloodshed.

"Mileena, my words were cruel and I regret having spoken them. I hope you will accept my apology."

Mileena turned in surprise to face her twin, who had left herself vulnerable to an attack. She could kill her easily now, if she truly wanted to, but she did not. "Thank you...Kitana, but instead may we never speak of this moment?"

"As you wish...sister."

Mileena flashed her a smile that would make most cringe, but Kitana only smiled back soothingly.

"Until we meet again, though next time I will not be quite so merciful," Kitana taunted, waving her bladed fans in warning.

"I would expect nothing less."

With those words, Kitana bowed regally before turning cautiously and walking away. Mileena dipped her head slightly in return, wiping the tears from her eyes as she watched her sister walking away.

A small smile appeared across her face without her consent. She never knew such mercy, but she would never forget this moment, or that Kitana once acknowledged her as a **sister**_._


End file.
